1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tableware implement designed to be used in conjunction with conventional silverware to facilitate the removal of all food from plates, cups, soup bowls and the like. The term "silverware" should be construed as applying to all eating implements such as knives, forks and spoons whether they be constructed of metal, plastic, wood or ceramic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ 339514 Averill April 6,1886 1,211,062 Bowman January 2, 1917 2,243,236 Walsh May 27, 1941 2,602,686 Raines July 8, 1952 ______________________________________
Conventional silverware is somewhat inadequate to the task of completely removing such edibles as beans, rice, diced vegetables, bits of lettuce, spaghetti and the like from plates, cups and bowls. The Walsh patent cited above discloses a flat headed tableware implement adapted to push food onto a fork. Raines discloses a food pushing implement with laterally curved wings to surround and push food onto a spoon. Both the Raines and Walsh devices are equipped with flat lower edges for scraping surfaces. Bowman and Averill both disclose spoons with the edges modified to perform stirring and scraping functions.